


Always in the Middle

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Who's the middle spoon?  Headcanon.





	Always in the Middle

It didn’t take long for the three of them to figure out what worked best in their situation.  Sure, they all liked topping  _and_ bottoming, anal sex  _and_ oral sex, so they tried what seemed like a million positions.  

It wasn’t until they realized how they nearly always fell asleep, curled up on the bed together, that they knew what their subconscious wants were.

Dean laid back on the bed, hands holding the backs of his knees up high so that Castiel had enough room between his legs, pushing in and out of him with lazy precision.  They were kissing messily, moaning into one another’s mouths.

Sam was kneeling behind Castiel, his thrusts into the angel pushing Castiel even deeper into Dean with each movement.  It was almost as if Sam was the one fucking both of them, and the thought had Sam as passionate about the situation as he could be.

Castiel didn’t know which he wanted more: to push backward into Sam, filling himself deeper with the taller Winchester’s erection, or to push forward into Dean, feeling the tight heat of the older Winchester around his own member.

It was overwhelming but amazing, and none of them would ever want anything different.

They knew each other so well that Sam knew exactly when Dean needed a hand on his cock, long fingers wrapping around his brother and pumping him in time with Sam’s thrusts.  

Castiel was the first to come, being in the middle of the two amazing men he loved.

Dean and Sam quickly followed before all three of them tangled atop one another, bodies exhausted. Finally Sam rose, finding a wash cloth to clean all of their bodies of sweat and come before they settled under the covers, as they always did.

Sam pressed his front against Castiel’s back, wrapping his long limbs around the angel.  Castiel pulled Dean against his front, spooning the older Winchester to him.

It was perfect and it worked for all of them, sweet kisses placed on shoulders, necks, and lips before they drifted into sleep.


End file.
